If only he knew
by LizzieTorres
Summary: I known him for a year but he still has no idea
1. Default Chapter

**I've known him for a year but he has no idea that I like him. I came to PCA since they let girls attend. He is like my best friend I wish he will just look at me like someone he would consider dating.**

**My name is Zoey Brookes and I love Chase Mathews.**

**I know its typical, love at first sight but its not like that. Chase has amazing qualities. He's smart, funny, sensitive and great to hang out with. He is also someone who listens not to mention that he is cute.**

**So far he is clueless, he only sees me as a friend. Well I will make sure he knows how I feel about him before it is too late.**


	2. History Class

**I dont own any of the Zoey 101 character Nickalodeon does.**

**Chase sat in history class jotting down notes. I just sat there staring off to space.**

**Mr D. "Zoey, will you please care to tell me when did the Great Depression began?"**

**Z: Umm I dont know sir.**

**Mr D. Well start paying attention or I will give you a detention**

**Chase turns around and mouths "thats too bad". I felt the butterflies in my stomach and just smiled. He smiled back and turned around.**

**The Bell rang**

**C: I can't believe Mr. D was so harsh. What were you thinking about anyway?**

**Z: Umm home and my old friend back at L.A.**

**C: I guess you miss them a lot**

**Z: A bit but we keep in touch**

**C: Thats good, I have to go I have biology next**

**Z: Okay bye**

**He left and I just stared. Nicole came up next to me**

**N: You must really like him huh?**

**Z: Is it that obvious**

**N: Yes, why dont you tell him how you feel?**

**Z: You say that like its that easy, Why dont you tell Logan how you feel?**

**N: Thats different you and Chase are really good friends Logan can be a jerk but he is my jerk.**

**Z: Whatever, Come on we are going to be late for English**

**And they left**

**Please submit a review**


	3. After biology

**I dont own Zoey 101 or any characters from the show**

**Chases POV**

**I sat in biology class thinking about Zoey. I grew to love her a lot. I sleep, breath, and eat thinking about Zoey. The bell rang and I walked out the classroom in a daze. There I saw Zoey waiting for me outside the door.**

**Z: Hey Chase**

**C: Hey**

**Z: how was class**

**C: It was ok it was still boring**

**Z: So you heard about the dance?**

**C: Yeah, so are you going?**

**Z: Maybe but you have to bring dates**

**C: Yeah, so anybody asked you yet**

**Z: No but Nicole was asked by Logan**

**C: Are you serious?**

**Z: Yeah suprising Isnt it**

**C: Yeah he is usually a jerk**

**C: Hey Zoe if you go to the dance can you save me a dance?**

**Zoey eyes lit up and she blushed a little**

**Z: Yeah i'll save a dance for you**

**C: Great! I have to go to work. see you tomorrow**

**Z: Ok bye**

**Chase left and Zoey headed up to her dorm room to tell Nicole about everything**

**I hope you guys liked it**

**Please review**


	4. Asking him

I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, this is my first story but I am only writing two more chapters.

_In room 101_

N: Are you going to ask Chase to the dance?

Z: I don't know I think It would be weird

N: You should girls asking guys is so 21st century besides I know he likes you

Z: You think?

N: Duh! Everyone noticed it.!

Z: I will be too embarrased to ask him

N: Listen when Chase gets back from work you go ask him to the dance. Me and Logan will be in the corner spying.

Z: Logan and I

N: What?

Z: You said "Me and Logan" it's Logan and I

N: Whatever (rolling her eyes) what do you say at eight o' clock you go and ask Chase to the dance?

Z: I might as well before another girl asks him first

N: OK! I have to meet Logan and tell him. See you at eight o' clock in the lounge.

Z: Ok bye.

At Eight O' Clock

_Zoey sees chase sitting in a lounge chair and hears Logan and Nicole "whispering" to tell her to go_

Z: Hey Chase

C: Hey Zoe

Z: What are you doin?

C: Doin my homework

Z: Umm Chase do you have a date to the dance?

C: No

Z: Listen would you wantogowithme? (_She said it to fast)_

C: What?

Z: Do you want to go to the dance with me?

C: Really! (he said almost not believing it)

Z: Its ok if you dont want to go

She started to walk away but Chase stopped her

C: Of course I will

Z: Great! (_trying to contain her excitment)_

C: Ok see you tomorrow at 7?

Z: Yea see you there

She walked _off to see Nicole waiting for her at the entrance_

Please review


	5. The end

I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters

_The_ _day of the dance and Nicole and Zoey were picking out outfits_

_Zoey decided to wear a red off the shoulder dress with red high heel shoes_

_Nicole after debating what to wear chose a blue silky skirt with a white dressy tank top and blue high heeled shoes_

N: So are you excited?

Z: More like a nervous wreck

N: Why? _she looked suprise_

Z: I liked Chase for a long time, what if I can't say anything right and he wouldn't want to date me again?

N: Listen Chase likes you a lot and act like you do around him everyday

Z: OK

_It was 7 and there was a knock at the door_

_Zoey opened the door and it was Chase and Logan and they each had a rose_

C: You look nice

Z: Thanks so do you

_He did look nice, he was wearing dark jeans and a blue dress shirt_

L: Hey how about me?

Z: You look nice too Logan.

_Nicole took Logan by the hand and dragged him out to the gym without giving Zoey a wink and mouthed good luck to her_

Z: So you wanna go?

C: Yea but first heres your rose _handing her the rose_

Z: Thanks _She took the rose and placed it in a vase in the dorm room_

_They headed out to the gym hand in hand_

_2 HOURS LATER_

_They danced a lot of upbeat songs and finally a slow song came on_

_putting their arms in position they danced and looked like they were the only people there_

Z: _finally getting the courage she said _

Chase I have something to tell you

C: Ok what is it

Z: I liked you for a really long time and I was hoping that we can be more than friends

_Chase didn't respond but instead he kissed her_

_She felt nothing like it and she didnt want it to end but it did and Chase looked at her_

C: I wanted to do that for a long time.

Z: I love you

C: I love you too

_They kissed again but they both knew that they would always be together forever._


End file.
